


穷途末路

by escapehatch



Category: WenRene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapehatch/pseuds/escapehatch
Summary: 极极极度ooc，bloodiness&violence，dirty talk满天飞，字数爆炸，到处都是bug，第一次尝试黑色幽默，求轻喷orz





	穷途末路

**Author's Note:**

> 极极极度ooc，bloodiness&violence，dirty talk满天飞，字数爆炸，到处都是bug，第一次尝试黑色幽默，求轻喷orz

车的后备箱盖被打开，裴珠泫面前漆黑的一片沿着那条打开的缝渐渐有了一丝丝的光亮。她的手脚都被牢牢地绑住，嘴里也塞了霉臭的布头，时间久了酸痛不已。夏天不通风的后备箱和罩在脑袋上的蛇皮袋让她呼吸困难，几乎有昏厥之意。接着，裴珠泫听见了两个女人交流的声音。  
“你确定是她吗？”  
“当然是了，”蛇皮袋突然被掀开，裴珠泫从汗津津又朦胧的视线里看见了一只松鼠和一只熊——准确地说，一位戴着松鼠面具的女人和一位戴着熊面具的女人，“照片，姓名，面容都对得上。”  
“那行。”  
哗啦，蛇皮袋又罩在了裴珠泫头上。后盖猛地关上，车身一阵摇晃，似乎是那两个女人上车了。后备箱的空气重新变得闷热，令人窒息。车子缓缓启动，顺着马路远去。

 

一小时前。  
裴珠泫发觉有人跟踪自己。  
闹市区摩肩接踵，身后的人默默地同她保持距离，她回头看，却没有看见那个跟踪自己的人的身影。她一个女生，没有什么办法对付那人，于是没有急着回家，而是在闹市区转了又转，来回兜圈，想着怎么摆脱那个人。她左手拎着菜篮子，右手揣进兜里，只摸到了一些买完菜找的零钱和家里的钥匙。  
糟糕透顶。如果被截胡了，这些钱还不够赎身的。钥匙也不足以用来防身——难不成用钥匙尖儿捅人？  
要紧的是先找找附近有没有警察局吧。  
“你好。”  
一个戴着口罩的女生走到裴珠泫跟前，那双仅露出的眼睛友善地笑眯眯地弯着。“我第一次来D市这里出差，对这里还不熟悉，请问xx路怎么走？”  
“啊……”  
裴珠泫张了张嘴。然后伸手往前指了指：“你先往前，走到红绿灯右转，直走到底就到了。”  
女孩听完，露出困惑的表情。“往前走，到红绿灯左转……”“到红绿灯右转。”裴珠泫纠正道，“然后直走到底。”“是那个红绿灯吗？”“不是，出了步行街的那个红绿灯。”“出了步行街？”  
裴珠泫拎着菜篮子，领着女孩走到路口，指着远处说：“就是那个——”  
还没来得及回头，后脖颈便被重重一击，她眼前一黑，径直倒了下去。

 

“你确定没错？”  
“确定！”  
女人把熊面具从脸上扯下，随意地往后坐一扔，拿出手机硬塞给副驾驶的女人。“你自己看看，这个人的名字，照片都在这儿。”  
副驾驶的女人掀起脸上的松鼠面具，皱着眉看着手机。“烦死了，我做什么你都这不对那不对。”“不是我不相信你。姜涩琪你自己想想，之前你把地点，电话，名字什么记错几次了，现在那边已经当我们两个透明人了是不是？”“你这么说的话——”“你自己数数兜里还有多少钱，就连这辆破捷达还是我们偷的！这一票我必须保证稳妥，否则我们别干了，沿路要饭都比现在强。”  
叫姜涩琪的女人反驳道：“孙胜完你好意思怪我？之前开车你把车开进沟里还是我推出来的！你好好开车我们早就到了！还有，就算我那些东西记错了，我们也按时把那些东西给埋了没让警察发现不是吗？还不是因为你嘴贱背后埋怨他们让他们听见！要是你不啰嗦那些废话，我们至于现在这幅德行吗？当初还是我带你进来的你个忘恩负义的玩意儿！”“我嘴贱？你不是也跟着骂了吗？”“你不开个头我会说那些？”“又来怪我了？”“怎么的还不是你的错了？”“你有本事再说一遍？”“再说一遍就有本事了？有没有本事是你定的？”  
车里安静下来。两人愤怒地看着各自方向的车窗，一时间谁也没说话。“你还不开车走！”孙胜完怒道。“这不走了吗！”姜涩琪回吼道，拧了车钥匙启动引擎，车子缓缓地前进。  
孙胜完按了空调开关，吹出来的都是热风。“靠，空调也不会开啊。”姜涩琪骂骂咧咧地。“你自己看看你偷的破车！空调都他妈的坏的！”孙胜完一拳捶到按钮上，热风抽了抽，停了下来，顺带着飘出一股黑烟。她摇下车窗，又一股热风迎面而来。  
炎热让两人失去了吵架的力气。孙胜完和姜涩琪沉默着，继续着从D市返回S市的旅途。经过服务站，姜涩琪说开车久了太累要买两瓶提神饮料，于是在服务站一个隐蔽的角落停了车。趁着姜涩琪买饮料的时候，孙胜完打开了后备箱，检查绑来的人的情况。她掀起裴珠泫脸上的蛇皮袋，被里面的情形惊得倒吸一口凉气。  
裴珠泫安静地躺在后备箱，血迹顺着鼻子一路流淌到脸边，把她的半边脸染得吓人的血红。孙胜完没见过这架势，还以为她死了，慌慌张张地把手凑近了她的鼻下，又按了一会儿她的脖子，才松了口气。  
没有断气，还活着，只是昏迷了而已。  
“你看什么，怕没人发现吗？”姜涩琪拿着饮料和零食跑过来，看见孙胜完东弄西弄，压低了声音质问。“靠，你自己看，怎么还昏过去了，流这么多血？”孙胜完摆弄着裴珠泫的脑袋，手指刮了一些血嗅了嗅，“真的是血。”“是不是中暑了？”“中暑？”“后备箱那么热，热中暑了？”“那不行，中暑会死人的，赶紧把她挪走。”  
裴珠泫醒来的时候自己已经不在后备箱了。她睁开眼睛，昏昏沉沉地，手脚依然绑着，嘴里塞着破布。驾驶座和副驾驶上坐着两个女人，两扇窗户全开着，热气扑在脸上，让人难以呼吸。她看了看窗外，自己正在不知何处的高速公路上。  
孙胜完感觉到了什么，回头，对上了裴珠泫的眼睛。“醒了。”她对姜涩琪说道。“我就说吧，中暑。”姜涩琪没回头，专心地开着车。孙胜完又看了裴珠泫一眼，手撑着脑袋，百无聊赖地打起了瞌睡。  
被绑架了。裴珠泫首先的想法就是这个。可是只有两个女人来绑自己吗？会不会太有信心了？  
裴珠泫又想起在后备箱时听见的两人的对话。姓名、面容都对得上？难不成自己惹了谁，于是那人派人来把自己抓回去报复？可是自己一向宽容待人遵纪守法，什么时候惹的人，还惹了这么个深仇大恨？亦或是绑架自己，来捞一大笔钱？明明自己没什么钱，这么费劲来绑架自己也太不划算了吧？  
裴珠泫又想到了一种可能性。但这种可能性太过戏剧化，不断翻滚的炎热的空气配合着刺眼的阳光，像是坐在电影院的第一排观赏着电影，不切实际地置身其中。她想了想，虽然不大可能，但也不能完全排除这一可能性。  
两位女子抓错人了。  
也许是破布的缘故，喉咙里涌出一阵异样感，裴珠泫被呛得忍不住咳嗽起来。孙胜完皱着眉回头看她：“喂，你干嘛？”  
裴珠泫还在咳嗽。孙胜完观察了她一会儿，确定她是真的咳嗽之后，从副驾驶探过身，把破布从她嘴里扯了出来，连带着粘着血的唾沫丝儿掉在了地上，裴珠泫又激烈地咳嗽了一阵，嘴角黏连着新鲜的血迹，脚底垫子上的鲜血十分明显。  
“这，这什么鬼？”孙胜完手里捏着带血的破布，瞪大了眼睛。姜涩琪闻声也转过头来，一惊：“什——怎么回事，谁来例假了？”  
“滚尼玛的，你用这个擦屁股？”孙胜完把破布砸到她脑袋上。裴珠泫因为咳嗽呼吸不畅，用力深呼吸几次后才平复到正常水平。  
“我能不能冒昧地问一下......请问你们，为什么要抓我？”  
驾驶座上的姜涩琪很响亮地发出一声“啊？”，似乎在表达“你别装了”这种情感。孙胜完嫌弃地把破布揉在一起，扔出了窗外。她看了看裴珠泫，没有回答，转过身换了个舒服的姿势继续打瞌睡。“不是......我真的不知道，你们——”  
见两人没有回答自己的欲望，裴珠泫闭上了嘴。她口腔里还弥漫着破布的异味，渴得发紧，嘴唇上的皮皱巴巴地蜷缩在了一起。她想要点水喝，又担心两人不会搭理自己。  
“不用演戏了。”  
孙胜完突然开口。“你这一套我们见了多去了，别想诓我们。把嘴闭上，否则塞你嘴里的就不是布头那么简单的了。”

 

烈日当头，一把明晃晃的枪架在女孩的脑袋上，汗水顺着枪身滚落，滴在了女孩穿着高跟鞋裸露的脚背上。警察们同样举着枪，对准了女孩身后的年轻男子。  
“具道枚，把枪放下。”其中一个警察说道，“你现在把枪放下，我们还能为你争取宽大处理。你要是真开枪了，一切都晚了。”  
施工工地因为高温暂时停工，水泥、砖块、沙土还有搭了一半的脚手架林立，工程车、搅拌车、塔吊静静地各自休憩，从地表浮动起来的温度让空气微微颤抖着。警察继续滔滔不绝地劝说。具道枚拿着枪的手抖得厉害，戳得女孩的太阳穴生疼。他汗津津的胳膊也同样在颤抖，紧紧地箍着女孩，把女孩勒得面色涨红。“我，我快喘不过气——”  
“闭、闭、闭嘴。”具道枚小声威胁，“再、再、再说话我、我、我崩了你、你。”  
女孩只好闭上了嘴。具道枚箍着女孩，小心地后退。“不、不许过、过来！”枪用力怼上女孩的太阳穴，“再、再过来我、我——”  
“好，我们不过去。”警察说，“你把枪放下。”“我、我、我不放！放了你、你、你们就崩、崩了我了！”“我们保证不会伤害你！”  
汗水顺着额头流进警察的眼睛里，刺得他忍不住挤了挤眼。身旁的警察看见了他的动作，放在扳机上的手指微微调整了姿势。“你听我说——”  
“轰”  
身旁的警察们开了枪，子弹擦着具道枚的脸颊而过，击中了他身旁高高的一摞沙土，一时间烟雾弥漫，挡住了具道枚和女孩的身影。“我操！”为首的警察大骂道，“你们瞎几把开什么枪！”“不是你让我们——”身旁的警察们莫名其妙。“愣着干什么，赶紧去追啊！”  
具道枚扯着女孩躲在了一处隐蔽的角落。确定警察没有跟上来后，他拿出手机打了电话。  
“接电话啊我操......”手机一直忙音。一辆捷达从路边呼啸而过，停在了不远处。不一会儿，车子按了下喇叭，似乎是在提醒他上车。具道枚听见了喇叭声回头，松了口气，左右看了看，拿着枪怼着女孩，朝着捷达赶紧跑去。

捷达下了高速，顺着路标来到了一座小城里，停在了一家银行跟前。孙胜完和姜涩琪下了车，孙胜完坐到了驾驶座上，姜涩琪则去了银行取钱。两人从S市开到D市，光因为走错路油钱就花了不少，眼下身上没剩多少钱，只好再去取。孙胜完用手指敲打着方向盘，哼着裴珠泫没听过的奇奇怪怪的歌，等着自己的同伴回来。裴珠泫渴得实在受不了了，盯着插在换挡器后面的没开封的水，咽了口几乎不存在的唾沫。  
“我，我想喝水。”  
“什么？”孙胜完凶狠地回头，吓得裴珠泫一哆嗦，声音越来越小。“我，我想喝水......”  
“事儿还真多。”孙胜完不耐烦地咂嘴了咂嘴，虽然不情愿还是拿起了水瓶。她拧了拧瓶盖，发现打不开。又用T恤垫着拧，依然打不开。右手换左手，左手再换右手，然后用牙咬，瓶盖像是被电焊镶在了瓶口上，纹丝不动。作为了一个平时横行霸道的劫匪，拧不开瓶盖这事儿似乎伤了她的自尊，成功地把她激怒了，把水瓶往方向盘上一砸，一声喇叭响彻空无一人的街道。她回头，看见裴珠泫强行忍笑产生的过度严肃的表情，但飘忽不定的嘴角还是出卖了她。  
“好笑吗？啊？”孙胜完更愤怒了，把水一扔，左看右看，拿起刚才给裴珠泫套头的蛇皮袋，一把塞进了她的嘴里。  
肚量还这么小。裴珠泫心想，嘴里的蛇皮袋微微发咸。  
姜涩琪取了钱出来，从刺眼的阳光下看见一个男人扯着一个女孩过了马路。她没在意，开了车门坐上副驾驶。“取了多少钱？”孙胜完问。“把剩下的都取了，没多少钱了。”姜涩琪把钱叠好塞进了钱包。车子刚刚启动，后座车门突然打开，女孩和具道枚坐了上来。  
“妈、妈的，打、打你们di——电话不接，老、老子刚才差、差、差点让警察崩、崩了知不知、知、知道。”  
具道枚骂骂咧咧地，扭头看见裴珠泫手脚绑着，嘴里还塞着蛇皮袋，指着她问：“这、这谁，你、你们刚、刚b——绑的？”  
驾驶座上两个人回过头，是具道枚完全不认识的两个女人。孙胜完和姜涩琪看着他，四只眼睛对着两只眼睛，大眼瞪小眼的架势。  
“c、c——操，你、你们谁谁谁——谁呀！”  
“操，你谁呀！”  
三个人同时吼道。“你谁，干什么上我们车？”“我、我、我还，还想问你、你们——”“这女的又是谁？”“我——”女孩想回答，被吵嚷打断。“你们俩赶紧滚下去！”“凭、凭什么，张三、三和李、李四呢，你、你们是、是谁，我——”“我他妈怎么知道张三三和李李四是谁，你他妈的是谁？”“什、什么张、张三三李、李、李李四，是、是张三、三和李、李四——”“这不是还是张三三和李李四吗！”  
“警察！”  
孙胜完大叫一声，一脚油门踩下去，尘土掩护着捷达飞奔而逃。后座三人被急转弯弄得东倒西歪，具道枚手里的枪没拿稳，掉在了裴珠泫脚下。“行，我好好问你。”姜涩琪转过身来，面对着具道枚，“你他妈的到底是谁？”  
“你、你、你们他妈、妈、妈的是谁？”具道枚反问。“你先回答我，你他妈的是谁？”“你、你回答我、我，你、你、你们他妈、妈、妈的是谁？”  
姜涩琪不耐烦地咂舌，皱着眉吼道：“你少给我绕来绕去，快回答我。”“你、你、你回答我。”“凭什么？”“凭、凭、凭什么，凭——”具道枚的口水喷了姜涩琪一脸，还没有说完，“凭我、我手里的q、枪！——我、我枪呢！”  
裴珠泫脚下牢牢地踩着枪，不让具道枚拿走。“起、起、起开，不、不然我、我一、一枪崩、崩......”  
“停车。”姜涩琪命令道。  
捷达在路边停下，马路上除了两边破旧的平房和一条伸着舌头喘着粗气的狗，空无一物。狗呆滞地卧在阴影里，看着一个女人拿着棒球棍从副驾驶下来，从后座拽出一个结巴男，一顿胖揍，直到结巴男结巴着求饶。驾驶座下来另一个女子，在后座窸窣一阵，拿了绳子和蛇皮袋，把结巴男捆了个结实，堵上嘴，又扔上车，绝尘而去。  
裴珠泫的手脚都得到了放松，轻轻地揉着一直捆绑、变得红肿的部位。“把水打开。”孙胜完跟姜涩琪说。“啊？”“她要喝。”

姜涩琪拿着具道枚的枪，眯着眼睛看着鼻青脸肿的具道枚旁边的女孩。“你是谁？”  
“我叫朴秀荣。”  
女孩害怕地举起双手投降，把旁边的裴珠泫吓了一跳。“没叫你举手。”姜涩琪不耐烦地说。朴秀荣又赶紧放下。“他是谁？”“他是绑匪。”  
“绑匪？”“他和同伙想绑架我，讹我爸的钱。”朴秀荣老实交代。“讹你爸的钱？”姜涩琪和孙胜完对视一眼。“那，那个，我爸已经报警了，”朴秀荣觉察到两人的意向，急忙解释，“刚才我们就是从警察那里跑出来的。”  
两人又对视一眼。  
“要干吗？”姜涩琪小声问。“不要，刚才不都看到了吗，有警察。”孙胜完压低声音说。“你看看那女孩，”姜涩琪指了指朴秀荣，“身上的东西可不便宜。”“......”“她已经在我们车上了，横竖都跟我们撇不了关系了，你好好想想。”  
“我不干。”孙胜完态度坚决。“......”姜涩琪有些愠怒，“你可想好了？”“反正我不干。本来我们就是第一次绑人，还一下绑俩，平时连人都没捅过，顶多在人手底下揍揍人埋埋人，你不怕翻车我怕。”  
姜涩琪冷笑。“怂包。”“你说什么？”“呵，就因为你这样，咱俩这辈子就只能揍揍人埋埋人了。”“我哪样了？”“胆小如鼠！”“这他妈的不是胆小，是谨慎！”孙胜完也怒了，“干不好咱俩都完蛋！”“完蛋？咱俩已经快完蛋了！就剩多少钱了你自己看看！”  
姜涩琪把钱包抖出来，手里的枪对着后座的三人晃来晃去，朴秀荣和裴珠泫害怕地不停地调整姿势，不让枪口对着自己。孙胜完和姜涩琪越吵越凶，一只猫突然窜上马路，孙胜完下意识地猛踩刹车，姜涩琪没系安全带，被甩向车前窗，手指一脱力，扣动了扳机。  
“嘣”  
平房屋顶的麻雀受了惊，四散飞走。  
裴珠泫和朴秀荣脸上溅满了具道枚的血，尖叫声几乎把捷达车窗震碎。“操，你干嘛开枪！”孙胜完在尖叫声中冲姜涩琪怒吼。“你干嘛急刹！”姜涩琪回吼。“那你也不能就这么开枪吧！”“我又不是故意的！我怎么知道枪口就这么摆啊！”“你就把保险打开啊！”“我哪儿知道它保险没开！”  
两人似乎是累了，吼了几句便不想再吵。裴珠泫和朴秀荣也叫累了，沙哑着嗓子不停地咳嗽，使劲让自己与尸体保持一定的距离。车厢里一阵诡异的沉默。具道枚额头上的弹孔还在汩汩冒着血，车后窗上开花的血迹和脑浆顺着玻璃缓缓地流下，闷热的血腥味弥漫四周。  
捷达在荒田旁边停下，几条伸着舌头喘着粗气的狗卧在树荫下，呆滞地看着一具尸体被扔出车外，然后绝尘而去，掀起一阵尘土。

 

裴珠泫和朴秀荣身下的座椅和身后的车窗被草草擦洗，缝隙里还留着一丝红色。两人还处在余惊之中，微微发抖。“这人怎么办？”  
孙胜完从后视镜里看了一眼朴秀荣。“做了吧。”姜涩琪询问地说。“不要，不要杀我！”朴秀荣吓得音量失控，连连摆手，“求求你们，不要杀我！”  
“你那把枪里还有几个子弹？”孙胜完问。“我爸爸很有钱的，你们把我送回去，我让他给你们钱！”  
朴秀荣在后座跪下，又是作揖又是恳求，手腕上和脖颈上的手镯和项链刷刷作响。“就算给我们钱，到时候你转身去警察局告发我们也不得了啊。”姜涩琪挠了挠头。“不会的，我不会告发你们，肯定不会！”  
裴珠泫胆战心惊地在一旁看戏。从她的角度可以从后视镜里看到孙胜完的脸——一路过来，她已经能看出来孙胜完是拿大头主意的人，姜涩琪则主要负责出力。不知道为什么，她感觉两人并没有表面看上去的凶狠，至少孙胜完不是。孙胜完抬起眼睛，正对上裴珠泫观察自己的目光。裴珠泫害怕地急忙躲开视线。  
“我找个地方把你放下，到时候你打电话叫你爸来接你。”孙胜完说。“不要，不要。”朴秀荣拼命摇头。“为什么？”“这一带都是他们的人，他们还会把我掳走的，求你们了，把我带到我爸那边去吧。”  
“......”孙胜完和姜涩琪谁也没说话。“真的求求你们了，我会给你们很多钱，保证不会告发你们！求求你们了！”  
孙胜完和姜涩琪不吭声，朴秀荣絮絮叨叨足足地说了903遍“求求你们了”，吵得两人和裴珠泫脑袋生疼，最后姜涩琪拿枪对着她：“闭嘴。”  
朴秀荣终于安静下来。孙胜完让她报上地址，车子掉了个头，朝着不同的方向驶去。

朴秀荣说的地址位于D市和S市中间的一座城市，有些距离，再加上孙胜完不熟悉附近环境，四人在此处足足绕了半天。按照朴秀荣的指示，车子离开市区，朝着似乎是风景区的方向接近。天色渐暗，孙胜完不得不加快了速度。  
最终车在一栋巨大宛若城堡的别墅前停下。别墅藏在黑黝黝的丛林里，豪华得像是皇亲国戚才有权居住的住所。裴珠泫不得不又被绑上手脚，嘴里塞上了蛇皮袋。孙胜完和姜涩琪同朴秀荣一起下车，用枪口顶着朴秀荣的腰间。  
“别耍花招，说话算数。”  
“我知道，我知道。”朴秀荣点头如捣蒜，举着手前进。“把手放下。”姜涩琪命令道，朴秀荣又赶紧把手放下。三人来到别墅硕大的铁门前，朴秀荣按了门铃，似乎管家的男人的声音从门铃处传来：  
“您好，请问哪位？”  
“是我，快点给我开门！”朴秀荣颐气指使地命令。“啊，是大小姐！”管家惊呼后态度连忙变得恭恭敬敬，“朴先生，大小姐回来了。”  
“让她给我滚进来！”  
这一声中气十足的怒吼把孙胜完和姜涩琪吓得一激灵。别说是这两人，就连大小姐朴秀荣也缩起了脖子。“靠，这下完了。”  
果不其然，进了别墅的三位还没来得及享受享受空调里吹出的冷风和金碧辉煌豪华气派的别墅内景，就被朴秀荣爸爸的一大个巴掌打断。“你还知道回来？”  
“是别人绑架的我——”朴秀荣还没解释几句，朴爸爸又是一巴掌，甚是清脆。“养你有什么用，还不如养个叉烧。那些警察也全他妈的酒囊饭袋，抓几个绑架犯也他妈的抓不着，一天到晚地和稀泥，税金全让他们拿去花天酒地了！”  
孙胜完和姜涩琪尴尬地站在一旁，走也不是，不走也不是。朴爸爸终于发觉了她们的存在，质问道：“这谁？”“她们，她们送我回来的......”朴秀荣畏畏缩缩地回答。“还进来，想要钱呐？”  
一眼就被看穿，两人更尴尬了。“不是，我们——”“不是？不要钱那不还快滚？”  
“这，这......”“把她俩轰出去。”朴爸爸摆了摆手，不知从何处跳出几个西装革履的肌肉男，架着两人就走。两人还未来得及辩解，便被扔出了大门。  
“哎，我钱包！”姜涩琪一摸裤兜，发现钱包还不知何时落在了别墅里。她想重新进去捡，大铁门毫不留情地缓缓关上，两人眼睁睁看着它矗立在自己面前合拢，不留一丝缝隙。  
姜涩琪学着刚才朴秀荣的样子按响了别墅的门铃。“您好，请问哪位？”  
“我是刚才送你们大小姐回家的人，我钱包落在你们别墅里了，能不能——”  
“咔哒”，通话被摁断。姜涩琪不信邪地又摁了几遍，通通还没接起就被挂断。“操你妈的！”姜涩琪挥起拳头砸在了门铃上，疼得她嗷嗷乱叫。门铃安然无恙，在月光的反衬下闪过一丝冷光。

 

裴珠泫看得出两人绝对是碰了壁，而且是不小的壁。两人的脸色像是被扔进高炉里冶炼过一般，一个赛一个铁青。  
“你还有钱吗？”姜涩琪问。孙胜完弓起腰，摸了摸屁股后兜，坐回去的时候车子一阵摇晃，几个硬币和纸币“啪”地放在了仪表盘上。“就这么点了。”  
两人回过头盯着裴珠泫。一阵摸索之后，也只在她身上摸出了几个硬币。孙胜完看着仅剩的一丁点儿钱，叹了口气。“先休息吧，明天再赶路。”  
姜涩琪没吭声，算是答应了。孙胜完从驾驶座下来，坐到了裴珠泫旁边，把她手上的绳子解下，再把两人的左手和右手绑在了一起，往后一仰，眼睛一闭，算是睡觉了。裴珠泫轻手轻脚地把嘴里的蛇皮袋拿下来，孙胜完的声音突然响起，把她吓了一跳。  
“你敢叫就捅了你。”  
裴珠泫看见孙胜完依旧闭着眼，犹犹豫豫地以为她在说梦话。见她半天不答应，孙胜完半睁开眼盯着她，裴珠泫又给吓了一跳。  
“内，内......”

这一觉裴珠泫自然睡得不好。她从没坐着睡觉过，身旁的孙胜完和前座的姜涩琪已经睡熟，呼吸沉稳的时候，裴珠泫还是睁着眼，即使困却难以入眠。不知几点，她终于支撑不住迷迷糊糊睡着了，做了一个接一个梦。她梦见了自己刚分手一个多月的前男友回来找自己，抱着自己说不该无情无义那么做，要好好照顾她，下辈子也要在一起。她毫不犹豫地给了他一巴掌，清脆得如朴爸爸给朴秀荣的那一下。然后孙胜完突然出现，把她塞进了捷达车里，一路狂奔，不知去向什么地方。裴珠泫想要开口问她，却发不出声音。孙胜完猛踩了急刹，裴珠泫撞到了前面的座位，肩膀疼得如刀削一般。  
等她醒来的时候，天已经亮了。夏天天亮得早，裴珠泫大约摸估计5、6点左右的样子。她觉得鼻子怪怪的，一摸，鼻血又流了一脸，把她衣服的领口都染红了，只能随便擦擦，将就这样。她的肩膀依旧生疼——因为不知道什么时候孙胜完靠上了她的肩膀，睡得正香。她想动又不敢动，只能保持着这个姿势，孤单地看着窗外。车子停在了不知何处的无名角落里，周围只有郁郁葱葱的灌木和矮树，麻雀和不知名的鸟偶尔在树丛中飞过。土路向前延伸，尽头消失在向上的坡上。  
如果被送到目的地会怎么样呢？裴珠泫漫无边际地胡思乱想起来。  
孙胜完微微动了动，似乎是醒了。她打了个哈切，没被绑起来的手下意识地寻找什么东西扶着自己起来——摸到了什么柔软的东西。她皱起眉，又捏了捏，觉得触感不对，一下子睁开眼睛，发现自己正摸在裴珠泫胸上。  
“抱歉！”  
孙胜完猛地坐起，后脑勺“咚”地磕在了车窗上，在寂静的夏天的早晨显得响亮无比。姜涩琪被惊醒，激烈地回过身子大声问道：“怎么了？？？”  
“没，没关系的......”裴珠泫小声道，小心翼翼地瞅着孙胜完。孙胜完涨红了脸，龇牙咧嘴地揉着磕疼了的后脑勺，扭着脸不看她。裴珠泫心里虽然大部分还是恐惧，又莫名觉得有一丝丝的可爱：竟然还有会道歉和脸红的劫匪。  
姜涩琪依旧一脸懵逼：“什么玩意儿？”

 

捷达继续行驶在高速公路上。孙胜完看了看油表，忍不住说：“油可能不够我们开到S市。”  
“那这些钱呢？”姜涩琪拨弄了下放在仪表盘前的零钱。“这些钱还不够塞牙缝的。”孙胜完说，“到S市还有一半的路。”  
两人一时无言。又开了一会儿，便看见远处对向道路上一辆货车和大巴发生了车祸，远远地就能看见一滩血迹。靠近时，货车车头像被炮轰过一般残缺不堪，能看见驾驶室的碎玻璃，零星的血，还有挂在后视镜上的四个小娃娃。地上躺着两个人，一男一女，应该是夫妇，整张脸血肉模糊，已经看不清面容。裴珠泫看见后胃里一阵翻腾，几乎有呕吐的冲动。  
倒是前面两个人，像是习惯了这种场面，就简简单单地讨论了几句。“大巴追尾货车吧，你看货车头撞在护栏上都撞烂了。”“啧啧啧，大白天还能追尾，估计是疲劳驾驶。哎哎！”“怎么了？”“没油了。”  
油表指针已经滑落到危险区域。孙胜完不得不在最近的出口下了高速，找了没人的地方停车。指针又向下滑动了一些。  
“怎么办？”孙胜完和姜涩琪异口同声地询问对方。“......你枪还在吧？”孙胜完问。姜涩琪摸了摸鼓得老高的裤兜，点了点头。孙胜完环视四周，看见了一家正在营业的便利店，顿了顿，然后开口：  
“去那家便利店。”  
“什么？”“拿上枪，去那家便利店。”“去抢？”“只有这个办法了。”  
姜涩琪犹豫着，没有答应。孙胜完熄了火，见她没有动身，又说道，“你已经崩了个人，再崩几个又如何。既然你胆子比我大一些，不如就你去动手罢，趁着现在没人。”  
“我在这里等你，快点。”  
下了车，姜涩琪把枪揣进裤兜，只剩个黑漆漆的枪把露在外面。她扯了扯衣角，把衬衫扯平，顶着烈日慢吞吞地朝便利店走去。便利店的门是透明的，可以看见门口挂着一串粉红的风铃。一个半大的女孩坐在柜台前，正在看管着更小的三个女孩玩耍。姜涩琪缓缓地推开门，风铃“叮铃铃”清脆地响了起来。  
“金艺琳，爸爸妈妈什么时候回来？”三个女孩的其中一个噘着嘴问道。“呀，你就这么直接叫你姐姐我的名字吗？”叫作金艺琳的女孩不满道，但还是安慰自己的妹妹，“爸爸妈妈刚开车走，哪有那么快回来。”  
听见姜涩琪进来，金艺琳微微笑着点头致意。姜涩琪也慌乱地点点头，没有走向柜台，而是转向了货架之间，从缝隙中观察着她。她摸了摸口袋里的枪，深吸了一口气。  
“我想吃葡萄。”另一个小女孩儿说。“乖啦，等爸爸妈妈的货车回来，就会有葡萄给我们吃哦。”  
姜涩琪听见了小女孩的话，摸枪的手停了下来。她甩了甩头，然后定神，把枪藏在背后，终于走向了柜台。“那个......”  
“嗯？”金艺琳抬起眼睛看着她，目光里尽是不知情的单纯。另三个小女孩乖乖地停止玩闹，缩在角落里，给姜涩琪让出一块空间，像大姐一样抬眼看她。一滴冷汗顺着姜涩琪的额头滚落，她捏紧了手里冰凉的枪管。“那个......”  
一个男人推门而入，打破了短暂的宁静。风铃胡乱地叮当作响，一阵热风吹进了店里。男人在便利店里转了几圈，确定店里除了四个女孩和姜涩琪没有别人后，也来到柜台前，掏出了一把明晃晃的东西，指向了金艺琳。  
“把钱都拿出来。”  
金艺琳似乎是吓傻了，只是面容呆滞，缓缓地举起双手。三个小女孩瑟缩成一团，不明情况，最小的开始呜呜哭起来。“我说，把钱都拿出来！”  
男人不耐烦地重复。见姜涩琪站在一旁，挥着刀也冲她喊：“看什么看，把你的钱也拿出来！”  
我操，什么鬼。姜涩琪心里暗骂。  
金艺琳把柜台里的钱取出，小心地推到男人面前。男人右手举着刀，左手拨弄着零零散散的钱。“糊弄谁呢，就这么点钱，打发要饭的呢？”  
“真，真的就这么点......”  
还没等金艺琳解释，男人冲到三个女孩面前，不顾女孩们的尖叫哭喊，拎起最小的一个，把刀架在了她的脖子上。“把你家里所有的钱都交出来，少他妈的给我玩儿阴的。”  
“你，你不要伤害我妹妹，我把钱，钱都给你，你都拿去，拿去！”  
男人拖着哭喊着的最小的孩子，紧盯着金艺琳颤抖着翻找放在柜台下的钱盒。金艺琳把钱盒翻了个个儿，依然只有零零碎碎的零钱。“我，我只能找到这些钱，其他的，其他的都在我爸爸妈妈那里......”  
金艺琳已经带上了哭腔，眼泪水不由自主地流个不停。“你他妈的当我傻逼啊？”“我，我真的不知道，求你了......”“钱比你妹妹还重要啊？”“我真的——”“妈的，一个个要钱不要命的玩意儿。”  
男人握紧了刀，女孩更加大声地哭喊起来。“姐姐，姐姐！”“那你妹妹今天一个都别想活了！”  
正要动手，“啪嗒”一声，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他的脑袋。姜涩琪举着手枪，手指搭上扳机。  
“把刀放下。”

孙胜完把车窗摇下，胳膊架在车门上，微微探出头，想要去看便利店里的情况。可惜这个位置什么也看不到。她重新坐好，手指习惯性地敲击方向盘，嘴里依旧哼着裴珠泫没听过的歌。哼到高兴的地方，她直接唱出了歌词。  
不得不说，唱得还挺好听的。  
孙胜完没过瘾，开了广播，调到了音乐电台，正好在放thornapple的《아지랑이》。主歌时还是舒缓平静的曲调，到了副歌，孙胜完跟着歌手一起呐喊出来，感情之丰沛、声嘶之力竭，把裴珠泫吓了一跳。孙胜完对这首歌甚是熟悉，没看歌词，完完整整地跟着广播唱了个彻底。最后歌曲结束，唱得尽兴了，冲着车窗深鞠一躬，还敬了个礼。裴珠泫在后座目瞪口呆地听完，“啪啪啪”地鼓起掌来。  
孙胜完一惊，猛地回头。裴珠泫拍了几下，尴尬地停住手。  
“......”“......”  
“抱，抱歉。”孙胜完尴尬地挠了挠头，“我忘了你还在这里。”  
“没关系......”裴珠泫也同样尴尬，“你，你唱得还，还挺好听的。”“哦，谢谢了......”“不客气......”  
两人陷入沉默。  
孙胜完想起了什么转过身来，瞪着眼睛问：“你什么时候把绳子解开的？”“啊？你，你早上没给我绑起来......”“我没绑吗？”“内......”  
两人又陷入沉默。孙胜完像是想缓解尴尬似的，自言自语道：“姜涩琪怎么还没回来......”  
话音刚落，从便利店传来一声枪响，算是作为对她的回答。孙胜完和裴珠泫同时从车窗探出头来，不一会儿，响起了第二声枪响，还有隐隐约约的喊叫声。  
“怎么搞的？”孙胜完匆匆忙忙地跳下车，连车钥匙也没拔。裴珠泫眼见着她朝便利店跑去，轻轻地打开了车门，终于重见车外的天日。

“干什么，别过来！”男人钳着女孩的脖颈，一步步后退。姜涩琪举着枪，一步步逼近。“把这孩子放下，否则我开枪了。”  
金艺琳抱着两个妹妹，瑟瑟发抖地躲在角落里。“你把枪放下，我就放她走。”“你先放她走。”“闭嘴！”  
刀片撵进了妹妹的皮肤，渗出一丝淡淡的血痕来。妹妹哭喊地更大声了。“把枪放下！”男子愈发焦躁，怒吼道。  
姜涩琪观察着他的脸色，然后缓缓地放下手臂。“把枪放在地上！”男子命令。姜涩琪放下枪，举起了双手。  
“踢走！”  
无法，只好把枪踢向了角落。男子架着妹妹的胳膊稍稍松了松，接着猛地把女孩推走，扑向了角落里的枪。姜涩琪见势也朝枪扑去，男子快她一步，捡起枪对准她，扣动了扳机。姜涩琪急忙低身躲避，子弹擦着她的脸颊而过，击中了她身后的货架，上面的货品悉数爆炸滚落。男子不给她逃跑的时间，开了第二枪。姜涩琪躲避不及，子弹的下半部分击穿了她的肩膀，然后射中了柜台。姜涩琪捂着血肉模糊的肩膀大叫，疼得她眼前一时间五彩缤纷，绚烂夺目。男子想要开第三枪，可是子弹已经用光，于是便把手枪一扔，拿起刀走向躺在地上动弹不得的姜涩琪。  
“姜涩琪！”  
孙胜完夺门而入，一滩血迹和凶神恶煞的男子映入眼帘。风铃在热风中没有韵律地狂舞。“我操什么鬼？”孙胜完惊呼，连忙躲开男子的刀刃，“这人谁啊？”  
“同行！”姜涩琪咬着牙回答，一把拽住了男子的脚踝，让他摔了个狗啃屎。男子挣扎着从一摊乱七八糟的货品中起来，没理会孙胜完，直接用刀捅向地上的姜涩琪。孙胜完急忙扑过来，挡住了男子的刀。男子于是调转方向，明晃晃的刀尖直指孙胜完的瞳仁。女性的力气较男性还是有差距，刀尖速度飞快地靠近瞳仁，几乎就要插入。姜涩琪挣扎着想要起身去拽男子，但已经来不及。  
得，我这一世英名就毁在这破地方了。孙胜完眼睛一闭，做好了那一瞬间剧痛的准备，突然一声闷响，刀尖轻轻地挑了一下她的眼皮，清脆地掉落在了地上。  
孙胜完睁开眼睛，裴珠泫拿着棒球棍站在昏厥的男子身后，一脸惊恐地喘着粗气。几人呆呆地看着她，红澄澄的鼻血又从她鼻间滚落，滴在了地上。

孙胜完把刀藏在背后，进了药店。“要买什么？”  
一个老头穿着背心短裤，优哉游哉地扇着扇子。孙胜完紧张地咽了口唾沫，说：“有消毒用的酒精或者碘酒吗？还有绷带。”  
一瓶酒精和一打绷带放在了她的面前。老头重新坐回座位上。“我没钱......”孙胜完想解释些什么，又怕他会招呼什么人过来，紧紧地捏着背后的刀。出乎意料地，老头摆摆手。“不用给钱了。”  
“啊？”“把刀收起来吧，我老了，也打不过你们年轻人了。”  
孙胜完尴尬地拿起酒精和绷带，冲老头微微鞠躬，小声说了句“谢谢”，低着头便走。倏地，又想起什么。“那个......您知道中暑会流鼻血么？”  
“嗯？”老头没听清。“中暑，会流鼻血么？”孙胜完提高了音量重复。老头摸了摸脑袋，疑惑道：“中暑怎么会流鼻血呢？不会。”  
“那......经常流鼻血是怎么回事？”“应该是生了什么病吧，要去医院看才行。”  
孙胜完低声道谢后，离开了药店。

五人同心协力把姜涩琪坐在身下，孙胜完小心地往她破碎的肩膀上倒上酒精，然后用绷带绑好。裴珠泫帮着金艺琳把货品和货架重新归位。抢劫的男子被五花大绑，丢在了角落。  
“你往哪儿喂呢，喂！”  
孙胜完目不转睛地看着裴珠泫把货品一个个摆好，碎发黏在脸上和颈周，被她轻轻地拨开。舀了饭的勺子怼上了姜涩琪的鼻子。“你怎么不吃？”“我难道用鼻子吃？”  
喂了姜涩琪吃了几口，孙胜完又转过头去看裴珠泫。裴珠泫似乎察觉到了她的目光，也看向她，两人四目相对，又别开眼神。“我不要吃青椒，拨走。”姜涩琪命令道。孙胜完拨弄着勺子，顿了顿。“你知不知道我们为什么要绑她？”  
“谁？裴珠泫啊？”“嗯。”“不知道。线人就给了我一个信息，其他的都没说。”  
孙胜完还想问什么，让金艺琳接过了饭盒。“我来吧，您先休息一会儿。”  
金艺琳拿起勺子，一小勺一小勺喂给姜涩琪。姜涩琪不习惯不熟悉的人喂饭，面对着一勺蔬菜有苦说不出，只能闭着眼生咽下去。她冲孙胜完挤眉弄眼，奈何同伴已经走远，完全看不见她的求助信号。  
临走前，金艺琳把钱盒交给了姜涩琪和孙胜完，又拿了一些吃的用的送给她们。两人数了数，勉强顶上剩下路程的开销。孙胜完捅了捅姜涩琪的胳膊肘，姜涩琪才扭扭捏捏地说：  
“谢谢......”  
“姐姐，你有看见我的爸爸妈妈吗？”那个最小的妹妹拉住姜涩琪的衣袖，奶声奶气地问。  
三人沉默了下去，谁也不知道该如何回答这个问题。最后还是金艺琳安慰了自己的妹妹：“姐姐们怎么知道爸爸妈妈在哪里呀！就算爸爸妈妈不在，姐姐也可以照顾你的。”  
回到车上，便利店的风铃一阵作响。金艺琳穿过马路追过来，一把抱住了姜涩琪。  
“路上注意安全。”  
“我，我会的。”姜涩琪尴尬地闹了个大红脸，急忙钻进车里。车子远去的时候，后视镜里还倒映着金艺琳挥手的样子。  
“怎么，舍不得啊？”孙胜完见姜涩琪一直盯着后视镜看，忍不住调侃道。姜涩琪出乎意料地没有反驳，只是狠狠地剜了她一眼，没再说话。车子在警察局不远处停下，确定附近没人后，把五花大绑的男人一扔，飞快地离开了现场。

 

夜晚，车子在临近的服务站停下，三人随便吃了些东西，找了个空座睡觉。裴珠泫依然睡得不好，怎么睡脖子都不太舒服。她悄悄地想要起身上厕所，把身旁的孙胜完惊醒了。  
“你干什么？”  
“我，我想上厕所......”裴珠泫战战兢兢地说。孙胜完伸了个懒腰，站起身同她一起去。服务站的厕所并不干净，几只飞蛾绕着闪烁的灯光飞舞，还有苍蝇盘旋在坑位之间，地上还有莫名其妙的污垢。裴珠泫小心地拉开一扇门，吓得连连退后，撞在了孙胜完身上。拉开门一看，不过是个垃圾桶而已。  
“胆子也太小了。”孙胜完说道。这语气，在裴珠泫听来似乎有一丝讥笑的意味在里面。她不敢反驳，匆匆方便完便出来。回了空座，孙胜完没有坐下去，绕开步子要走。  
“你去哪里？”裴珠泫问。“睡不着，去转转。”  
“我能和你一起吗？”

裴珠泫坐在孙胜完的对面，看着她侧面而坐，捧着一小碗炸酱面吞食。“你要吃吗？”孙胜完擦了擦嘴问。裴珠泫晚饭没有吃饱，但又不好意思点头。孙胜完像是看穿了她的心思，把剩下的炸酱面推到她面前。“谢谢......”  
“哦，那个，”孙胜完挠了挠头，“下午的时候，谢了。”  
“不客气......”  
炸酱面的味道实在说不上好，但饥不择食，裴珠泫还是大口大口地往嘴里送。孙胜完打开了手机，上面是姜涩琪传给她的裴珠泫的信息。她瞥了一眼裴珠泫的脸，又低头看了看照片，然后关上屏幕。  
“你家里有人是黑社会吗？或者像朴秀荣那样的有钱人？”孙胜完问。裴珠泫疑惑地看着她，摇了摇头。“那有赌博或者吸毒的吗？”摇头。“高利贷？”摇头。“我家人都安分守己的。”  
“不一定是家人，朋友或者恋人什么的呢？”“没有。”“没有？”“没有。我前男友就是普通上班族，一个月前就分手了。”  
“奇了怪了......”孙胜完小声嘟囔，又问，“你认不认识一个叫延的人？”“盐？食用盐吗还是——”“不是，延。”孙胜完在桌子上一笔一划地写，“别人还叫他什么科莱什么昂的。”  
裴珠泫还是一脸疑惑的表情。孙胜完也放弃了，不再问。“那把我送过去了，会把我怎么样？”  
这回轮到裴珠泫提问了。孙胜完迟疑了下，回答：“我也不知道。我只是负责把你带过去。”“那可以活着出来吗？”“......不知道。”  
蛙声和蝉声此起彼伏。夏天的夜晚总归比白天要好些，但还是闷热。孙胜完又忍不住问：“你那个鼻血是怎么回事？”“嗯？”“就是你怎么老是忽然就流血了？”  
“因为......”裴珠泫正要解释，姜涩琪吵吵嚷嚷地跑了过来。“你们跑这儿来干嘛，我一醒发现你俩都不在，他妈的吓死人了。”  
“因为你打呼噜太响睡不着。”孙胜完嫌弃地说，站起身准备回去。“什么？我哪儿打呼噜，你听哪儿去了，也不知道是谁打呼噜就以为是我在打呼噜。”  
裴珠泫也跟着站起身，跟在两人身后走着，突然眼前一黑，向前倒去。孙胜完回头一看，连忙抱住她。裴珠泫没有知觉地靠在她怀里，鼻间流出的血染红了她的衣襟。  
“喂，你怎么了，醒醒啊，喂！”孙胜完慌张地拍她的脸，却没有得到任何回应。

“这我看不了，你们赶紧送她去大医院吧。”  
私人诊所的医生检查了裴珠泫的情况，表示无能为力。“这，这怎么看不了......”“可能是血液方面的问题。要全面检查才可以，很抱歉。”  
裴珠泫紧闭着眼，躺在病床上一动不动。孙胜完和姜涩琪在她身边静坐，各自沉默。  
“我们要快点了。”姜涩琪双手抱在胸前，“在她不行了之前赶紧把她送过去，否则白忙活一场了。”  
孙胜完没接茬。“之前说好了干完这一票我们就不干了，不是吗。”  
“你说，我们有没有可能抓错人了啊？”  
头顶的灯光闪了闪。“嗯？”“你确定我们是要抓这个人吗？”  
“当然是她了，不是给你看过了，信息和照片都是她吗？”姜涩琪把手机拿出来，“都对得上呐。”  
“会不会有这么一种可能。我说的是可能——这个线人压根就没给我们真正要抓的人的东西？”  
“啊？”姜涩琪不解。“我刚刚问了她，”孙胜完烦躁地摸了摸脸，“总觉得她好像......好像不应该是我们要找的人。”  
夜深，诊所里外池塘里的蛙叫声愈发响亮。老旧的电风扇“嘎吱嘎吱”地转着，掀起一轮又一轮微弱的热风。姜涩琪站起身，开口道：“我不懂你什么意思。”  
“她的表情不像是装的。”孙胜完抬头看她。“为什么这么说，嗯？”姜涩琪来回踱着步，“因为她救你一命，英雄救美，嗯？”“我是认真的。”孙胜完也站起身，平视自己的同伴，“不排除这种可能性。”  
电风扇依旧“嘎吱嘎吱”不停地工作，吹拂着两人的衣角。姜涩琪缓缓道：“我们已经穷途末路了，孙胜完。”  
白炽灯突然一暗，紧接着又恢复如初。孙胜完坐回裴珠泫的旁边，一夜无言。

一天一夜之后，三人最终到达了S市。孙胜完走着最熟悉不过的路，捷达一路向前，来到了一处老旧小区。下车，两人带着裴珠泫上楼，在一处破烂不堪的门前按响了门铃，无人回应。  
“不在吗？”三人离开小区，孙胜完开着车来到一处别墅区，在一栋别墅前停下。一个男人开了门。“你们俩怎么来了？”  
“之前说要的人我们带来了。”孙胜完把裴珠泫推到他面前。男人皱起眉。“这是谁？”  
“裴珠泫啊。”姜涩琪扬起眉毛，“线人给我们的任务。”“那个线人？”“导嵋啊。”  
男人看起来有些无语。“上面要找的人叫朴秀荣。”  
“什么？！”“朴家的人惹到我们这里，所以上面要去找朴家的女儿。不过导嵋把无关的人的信息给了不少人，最近老是有奇奇怪怪的人送到我这里来，你们是其中之一。”  
孙胜完和姜涩琪面面相觑。“他人呢？不是说好抓到人就给钱吗，把别的人的信息给我们是什么意思？？”“这还看不出来？他想和同伴私吞！不过你们也不用找他了，朴秀荣也不用找了。”“为什么？”“导嵋已经死了。”  
“死了？”“让人用枪爆头，抛尸荒野了。朴秀荣已经送还朴家，谁也动不了。不得不说，朴家的人还挺有两下子。”

 

把捷达变卖之前，裴珠泫提出了一个要求。“我前男友在这里。”  
“我想去看看他。可以拜托你们带我去吗？”  
孙胜完和姜涩琪没吭声，但车子还是默默地按照裴珠泫的指示到了S市的另一处地方。附近是中档小区，便利店、药店、个性店和各种餐厅林立，来往的行人也外貌迥异。红绿灯交错闪烁，行人拥挤在斑马线前，然后向相对的方向奔忙而去。  
“他就住在这里，这个点他应该下班了，等会儿应该就会出现了。”裴珠泫小心翼翼地解释道，一边又殷切地探出车窗，看那个等待的人有没有回来。孙胜完在后视镜里看着她焦急的侧脸，默默地转开了目光。  
“他来了！”  
裴珠泫叫了一声，急忙下了车，朝着远处的天桥跑去。两人的目光随着她的身影一齐上了天桥——然后在一个身材高大的年轻男子面前停下。

“南札大。”  
男人撑着太阳伞，看见了裴珠泫，脸色一沉。“你怎么来了？”  
“我，我刚好来S市，”裴珠泫喘着粗气，脸上溢着微笑，“所以来看看你。”  
“我们已经分手了，没必要这样。”南札大冷冷地说。“可是，你不是说分手了也能做好朋友的对吧？”  
烈日当头，汗水顺着裴珠泫的脸颊流下。南札大把脸藏在太阳伞的阴影里，继续冷冷道：“抱歉，我还有事情，失陪了。”“等一等——”  
裴珠泫下意识地拉住了他的胳膊，被南札大用力甩开。“我已经有女朋友了，请不要随便碰我。”

孙胜完看见南札大甩开裴珠泫的情形，微微坐直了身子。“我去买瓶水。”  
“给我也买一瓶！”姜涩琪的声音顺着车门的缝隙传出来。孙胜完绕了一圈，从天桥的对面楼梯上了去。走到快到顶，她看见南札大头也不回地下了楼梯，留裴珠泫一人站在原地。她的脸潮湿地像被水浇透，分不清哪些是汗水，哪些是她红了眼圈，强忍着没有肆意流淌的泪水。  
孙胜完呆站在原地，不知是退下去好，还是走上去安慰她好。最后还是咬了咬牙，头顶太阳迈着步子走上了天桥。  
“唷。”  
孙胜完僵硬地摆了摆手。裴珠泫看见了她，露出一个凄凉的笑容。“有点惨吧？”  
“呃，没有啊。”孙胜完连忙摇头，“还好啦。”  
“我有点难受，回去吧。”裴珠泫靠近了她，孙胜完以为她要并肩一起走的时候，突然被靠上了肩膀。孙胜完不知所措地举起手，不知该把手往哪里放——直到感觉到肩膀的濡湿，才犹豫地把手放下，轻拍她的背。  
“没关系的，没关系......”  
除了这个，孙胜完也不知该说些什么了。

 

变卖捷达的钱孙胜完与姜涩琪平分。  
“你接下来要去哪里？”  
姜涩琪摇了摇头。“我也不知道。年纪摆在这里，谋生也难了。走到哪里算哪里吧。”  
“那不如别金盆洗手了。他还夸朴家的人真厉害呢。”  
孙胜完的屁股挨了姜涩琪一脚。“迟早要退出那里的。——我觉得，我可能当不了一个坏人了。如果我们是合格的坏人，不会像现在这样进退两难的。”  
“......也是。”  
“抱歉了，当初还把你带进来。”姜涩琪手里的整钱被风吹起了一角。“跟我见什么外，当初如果不进这里，我早就饿死了。”  
姜涩琪敬了个礼，公交车载着她和一众乘客远去。孙胜完呆站在公交车站，直到公交车在她的视线里彻底不见。

孙胜完把口袋里的钱分了一些给裴珠泫。“这些钱......够你回D市吗？不够的话我再多拿一点......”  
“干嘛给我钱啊？”裴珠泫觉得好笑。“我擅自把你绑来这里，结果还绑错人了，总应该把路，路费给你吧，不然，不然......”  
“不用了，谢谢你。”  
裴珠泫笑着把钱推开。“我应该感谢你免费把我带到S市。我总归见了他最后一面了。”  
“最后一面？”“以后都不会见到他了，所以是最后一面。”裴珠泫解释道。“那，那你要不要去医院检查什么的？”孙胜完局促地挠着后脑勺，“之前在诊所那医生说老流鼻血得去大医院检查......”  
“不用了，我之前查过了。”“查过了？”“嗯，查过了。”“哦，那好吧......”  
裴珠泫伸出手，给了孙胜完一个拥抱，顺便胡噜了一下她的脑袋。“其实你挺可爱的。”  
孙胜完在裴珠泫面前再一次红了脸，摸着头叽里咕噜地听不清在说什么。“那，再见了。”裴珠泫挥了挥手，转了身离去。孙胜完想说什么，伸手想叫住她，最终没说，凝视着她瘦弱的背影远去，默默地放下了手。

 

金盆洗手后的孙胜完过得不太容易。如姜涩琪所说，谋生难了。当不了合格的坏人，就只能当好人。可是好人，似乎比坏人更难当。  
孙胜完靠打工谋生。白天在餐厅端盘子，晚上骑着摩托车送外卖。被老板和客户骂得狠了，她下意识地想从背后掏出棒球棍甩过去——可是那根棒球棍，早已和抢来的捷达一起变卖，化为钱财交给了满脸横肉的房东。几个月后她终于攒了一点点钱——靠吃糠咽菜、风里来雨里去攒下的钱。她想起了一个瘦弱的背影，一个挥了挥手，便头也不回离去的背影。孙胜完掏出手机，还留着前几个月姜涩琪发给自己的她的信息。  
她给裴珠泫发了短信，问她还在不在D市，想补偿她之前绑架她的损失——可是显示的是空号。她不信邪，打了个电话提示依旧是空号。可能是手机号注销了——幸运的是孙胜完发现信息里竟然还有她的银行卡号，于是打了一点钱试图给裴珠泫汇过去。同样地，在银行窗口，业务员告诉她，这个账户已经注销。  
无奈，孙胜完只好买了个小兔子公仔，把钱缝进了公仔的肚子里，寄给信息上裴珠泫的地址。不过几天，公仔被退回，理由是查无收件人。  
“怎么会查无收件人呢？”孙胜完追问邮递员。“不知道！”邮递员的态度甚是不耐烦，把包裹往门口一放就走了。孙胜完打开包裹，里面的小兔子耷拉着耳朵，嘟着三瓣嘴，像是闷闷不乐的样子。她看着窗外，恍惚之中明白了什么。暖气在屋内缓缓升腾，惹得孙胜完脑袋发涨，让她想起了最近的那个夏天在捷达里的湿热之意，还有那天中午天桥上头顶的烈日。

原来那也是她和裴珠泫的最后一面。

end


End file.
